A virtual world (such as Second Life by Linden Research, Inc.) is a computer-based simulated environment intended for its users to inhabit and interact via avatars. Avatars are computer representations of the user typically depicted as textual, two-dimensional, or three-dimensional graphical representations. Some, but not all, virtual worlds allow for multiple users.
The computer accesses a computer-simulated world and presents perceptual stimuli to the user, who in turn can manipulate elements of the modeled world to experience a “telepresence” to a certain degree. Such modeled worlds may appear similar to the real world or may alternatively depict fantasy worlds. The modeled world may simulate rules based on the real world or a fantasy world. Example rules include gravity, topography, locomotion, real-time actions, and communication. Communication between users has ranged from text, graphical icons, visual gesture, sound, and even communication forms using touch and balance senses.
Massively multiplayer online games commonly depict a world similar to the real world, with real world rules and real-time actions, and communication. Communication is usually textual, with real-time voice communication using voice over IP (VOIP) also possible. Virtual worlds are not limited to games but, depending on the degree of immediacy presented, can encompass computer conferencing and text based chat rooms. Sometimes, emoticons or ‘smilies’ are available, to show feeling or facial expression. Emoticons often have a keyboard shortcut.
Within Second Life, for example, there are two main methods of text-based communication: local chat and global instant messaging (IM). Chatting is used for public localized conversations between two or more avatars and can be “heard” by avatars that are within twenty meters of each other. IM is used for private conversations, either between two avatars or between the members of a group. Unlike chatting, IM communication does not depend on the participants being within a certain distance of each other. In addition, audio communication via VOIP between users is also available.
Gestures are assets that can trigger animations from the user interface within virtual word applications. In Second Life, for example, gestures can be triggered when the user types pre-defined function keys or keywords (such as typing “/bow” to perform a bow), where keywords can be used in lieu of a function key to make the user's avatar execute the associated animation. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/349,598 titled “Gesture Exchange Via Communications In Virtual World Applications”, incorporated by reference herein, discloses a method for exchanging gestures between users. What is needed is a way for users to rate exchangeable gestures.